Return To the Falls
by BitterKnitter
Summary: 25 year old Dipper Pines is frustrated. Sick of his job and freshly dumped, a phone call to his twin makes him realise he needs to get away for a while and have a rest. And where better to go than the sweet little town of Gravity Falls? Set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Great to see you! I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. This chapter is a lot different than the rest of the story as we are in the introduction, so just bear with me. It's set about 13-14 years in the future, so if I'm going off course with their personalities just give me a kick! Oh, and I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_*click*_

"Hey Mabel,"

"Dipper! Hi Hi Hi! How's my favourite twin brother doing?"

"I'm your only twin, Mabel. That's why it's called twins,"

"Wow, you're a grumpy goose today. What's on your mind?"

"Catherine,"

"Catherine? Oh, how's it going with her? When can I meet her? It must be about three months now, I remember that because I was in New Zealand then and I had some amazing lamb steaks there,"

"Mabel…"

"And you know what they have out there? The tallest bungee jump rope in the world! We should go,"

"Mabel, will you slow down just for a couple of seconds?"

"Okay, now I know something's bothering you. What's happened between you and Cathy?"

"…We broke up,"

"Oh Dipper, I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, she said I never trusted her,"

"_Well_…"

"Well what, Mabel?"

"Well, you don't trust others easily do you? Especially when you're stressed,"

"I guess that's true. Work's been really difficult recently. Sometimes I just feel like a slave and to be perfectly honest, it's pissing me off. My boss treats me like crap and I'm sick of sleeping in hotel rooms and pulling 30-40 ticks off of me at the end of shifts,"

"Say no more, bro! I know just what you need,"

"A change of career and my five years at college back?"

"No! You should come take a holiday! Get away from it all for a month or two. Whaddaya say?"

"In Gravity Falls?"

"No, Tokyo. Of course I mean Gravity Falls! I've got a spare room here, and Grunkle Stan would love to see you!"

"Wow, just like when we were kids! You know something sis?"

"What?"

"I've still got Number 3,"

"No way, that's so cool! You should bring it; we could read through it again together. Wow, this'll be a real blast from the past, huh?"

"You bet it will! I'm pretty pumped now; I can't wait to see the old codger again,"

"Yeah, it'll be great! Oh, and I've got someone else you can meet here,"

"Oh really? I can finally meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"Maaaaaybe… but don't worry, we'll still have twin time,"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go pack your bags!"

"I can't come tonight, Mabel!"

"Why the heck not?"

"… That's a great point. My contract's coming to an end pretty soon, and I'm owed a LOT of time off. Okay Mabel, you twisted my arm. I'll drive to Gravity Falls tomorrow, okay?"

"Yaaay! I knew you would. See you tomorrow night, little Dipper!"

"Don't call me that,"

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

_*click*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you for the great reviews! Here's the second chapter; don't feel shy, if I've gone wrong anywhere, just tell me! And as always, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

The seat complained as the full weight of Dipper Pines fell into the battered 1990-something Ford, releasing a cloud of brown dust from the exhausted fabric. The young man groaned with it as he yanked the door shut with a metallic squeak, allowing the rust to tinkle a tune as it fell around the guts of the door, reminding him that yet again this car was nearly ready for the scrap heap. Sliding the key into the ignition with a merry jingle of keyring and housekeys, he breathed out and prayed silently to the vehicle gods that the engine would kick in.

"Almost… almost..." He muttered under his breath, fiercely turning the key in the ignition with his left hand, his right gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were starting to turn white. With a throaty rev, the engine spluttered and coughed into life, causing Dipper to breathe a long sigh of relief. Allowing the engine to tick over, he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of notepaper. He unfolded it with a flourish and reached for a pen, ticking off a small box with a self-satisfied "Engine Start… check!"

With a slightly shaky start and more than a few rattles, the twenty-five year old was soon speeding his way down the highway. Accompanying him was a stuffed full suitcase, a slightly worn satchel that held a map, his wallet and cellphone and several knicknacks he had swiped from the site as presents, and more strangely, a scruffy leather-bound book emblazoned with a six digit hand and a number "3". Dipper smiled sincerely to himself as he began to follow the road signs that would eventually lead him to his sister and a much needed break. He could almost feel the cares falling off behind him as his speed clambered up to a healthy 70 miles per hour, and as he settled into a steady drive and the exhaust stopped rattling, he found his mind wandering to other places.

He thought of all the worries he was leaving behind. As a Field Technician at an archaeological dig, Dipper had thought he had finally found the job he had been dreaming for his whole adult life. As a child he had loved solving mysteries (he remembered the bizarre summers spent at the Oregon town of Gravity Falls fondly) and after finishing High School, going into college as an archaeology student seemed natural. Digging up sites, piecing together a mystery, travelling all over the country in search of ancient animal bones seemed to him the height of his career path. However he had soon realised that his degree constituted mostly of "digging up sites" and less of anything else outside of holding a shovel. Not to mention, the overall feel of his workplace was an unfriendly one, with most workers feeling the same dejected and cheated emotions. He hadn't lived at home for a month, sleeping in motel rooms near to the pits, and his paycheck… Well, he was sure the car he drove reflected that.

_And Catherine…_

_Just… Catherine._

Dipper felt like a stone landed in his stomach whenever he thought about her. Another one that got away. She had been the third girl that year, and the only one that could actually count as a "relationship". Why was he such a failure with women? He wasn't _bad_ looking (he figured) he wasn't chasing younger or impossible girls, and he was attentive and loving. Well, as attentive and loving as he could be when not travelling to digs.

Or when imagining they were with someone else while at said digs.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone," He sighed wearily as he adjusted his central mirror. He caught his own eyes in his reflection, brown as mud as always, framed with dark circles that lined the underside of his eye sockets with the beginnings of a few spider wrinkles in the corners. "Maybe I'm just destined to turn wrinkly and grey alone,"

The highway before him stretched out lazily, and he relished in the joy of being one of the only cars on the road to Gravity falls. The sun had begun to dip down into the horizon, turning the pines of the coniferous forest that lined the roads into deep, warm reds and greens, and shone a warm gold through his windshield. Not long until he reached his childhood summer home, and he could barely contain the joyful grin that spread across his cheeks as he thought of the people that he had so dearly missed.

Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy… he hadn't realised how much he had missed them. Well, he always missed Mabel. He wished they could have always stayed as close as they had growing up, but life had other plans for them. While he went across the country to learn about rocks and digging, Mabel had stayed in their home state for a couple of years, training to teach elementary school children and specialising in arts and crafts. Dipper hadn't been surprised in the slightest when she had told him her plans; and had even watched her in action. She made a fantastic teacher, bouncing from child to child with a boundless enthusiasm and passion for her work, and in her classic Mabel fashion, including creative play as much as possible in her teaching. She truly had a gift. After studying in California until the age of 22, she bounced and sang her way back to Gravity falls to take up post as a teaching assistant.

She had even met someone.

Dipper was of course happy for his sister's success, and had listened to her rave on and on about her students or whatever her boyfriend had done for her, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She had succeeded where he had failed. Where had he gone wrong?

Where had he…?

"BROTHER!"

What was that?

"DIPPER! HEY! HEY! HELLO! CAN YOU SEE ME? I'M CALLING YOU FROM MY HOUSE!"

Oh wait… somehow in his thoughts, he had driven into Gravity Falls and pulled up outside Mabel's house. He had to admit, he was quite impressed with himself, and wound his window down with a shrill squeaking.

"Hi sis!" He leant out the window and laughed in delight. His bubbly twin was leaning out the window, a bright pink bandanna pulling back her waves of chestnut hair and her cheeks positively glowing in excitement. She disappeared, reappearing a few moments later through the door and launched herself at the car with gusto, grabbing Dipper's shoulders in a crushing bear hug.

Dipper laughed and buried himself into her shoulder and returned the hug, staying there for a few minutes as they held onto each other.

"Pat, Pat," They said in unison as they broke off the embrace, a tradition they had never quite ended. But Dipper, for once, didn't think.

"Welcome home, bro,"

"Glad to be home, sis,"


	3. A Talk Over Dinner

**Hey guys! This story is typing itself up quicker than I thought. At the moment I'm setting the scene and establishing our characters, and what situations they find themselves in these days. The action is definitely coming very soon! I'm aiming for a more realistic portrayal of them, with all the problems that come with being grown ups. I hope you enjoy yourselves, and as always, read and review!**

**Also, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"And then, get this, he told me TO GO DANCE ON A PIG!" Mabel's laugh echoed around the dining room, Dipper's chuckling joining it in fast succession. He smiled in satisfaction as he took in his surroundings and reluctantly took another bite of stew. Mabel had a habit of getting bored quickly, and when not grading papers or knitting, on a weekend it seemed Mabel loved nothing more than taking a paintbrush to her home in some effort to improve it, or make more unique. A painting one of her students had given to her here, a random homemade mural there… on his last visit, she had painted the walls a deep sea blue and stencilled dolphins leaping through the waves. This time it seemed she was going through a "shabby chic" episode, which to Dipper meant "paint the walls cream and sew pink lace on everything". But amongst all the oestrogen that surrounded him, the young man chatted along with his beloved sister and pushed his beef and apple stew around the plate.

"And then I said-"

"Mabel, what's this in my dinner?"

Mabel looked up, her smiling eyes glittering. "Raisins, I thought they'd lift the taste a bit," She grinned and took a bite from the steaming bowl before her. Dipper gulped and looked down at the bowl before him, three quarters full from his valiant attempts to finish the meal that she had prepared 'especially for his return'.

Mabel could do many things. She could knit, she could decorate, she could get 30 hyped-up eight year olds to learn something about the English Tudor Family, but cooking?

The local KFC was sounding fantastic right now. Not that he'd ever tell her, of course.

"Hey bro, what's up? You've been pushing that carrot around about five times now!"

Dipper looked up and met his sister's eyes. She could always tell when something was on his mind, all through their lives together. She had even given it a name; the Twin Sense. But truth be told, Dipper didn't feel like bringing the evening down with his relationship woes and job frustrations. Instead, he took in the sight of Mabel with an air of interest. Like him, her face had stayed fairly round and childlike, probably even more so. She had put on a little weight as the years had rolled by. She wasn't fat, but she was ever so slightly cuddly, and she had kept some of the length of her thick chestnut hair. Her love for sweaters had never waned, but she had also moved onto cardigans and boleros over long slogan t shirts and dresses. But what really made her shine was her smile. It seemed to beam straight out of her and caused her cheeks to seem positively chipmunk- like. In short, she was adorable.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Mabel laughed. "Do I have something in my teeth, or what?"

"No, no, Mabel," Dipper grinned and forced another spoon of stew down him. "I was just thinking,"

"About what?" She leant forward on the table, interested.

"About how proud I am of you," Dipper beamed.

Mabel gasped and leant over the table to bat his on the head with a flat hand. "Shut UP! Don't be silly, you silly goose!"

Dipper ran his hand through his hair and leant back. "Yeah, it's true. Look at you, all successful, living in your own home and everything,"

Mabel grinned and flushed at the compliment. "I'm proud of you too, you know,"

"Wha…"

"Of course! I'm always telling my friends at work about you. My class loves hearing about Dipper Pines, the archaeologist!"

Dipper was at a loss for words. His sister didn't just talk about him with her friends, but told her class all about his job? He couldn't help but feel a little touched.

"I was thinking the other night while I was grading their papers," Mabel pointed her spoon at the young man before her. "I was thinking, maybe you could come give a talk, you know? About all your adventures studying bones and discovering lost cities!"

Dipper's eyes widened at this. Surely she couldn't think this about his crappy job? Surely she'd noticed his car, listened to his many complaining phone calls, noticed the numerous bruises and bug bits that peppered his arms?

He was about to open his mouth to deny it all. He was about to tell her that he couldn't, that he was a fraud, and was nothing more than a badly paid grave-digger, and had as much to do with lost cities as Mabel did with wearing black. But as he looked into his sister's eyes, wide with anticipation and barely contained excitement…

How on earth could he refuse?

"Alright, alright, Mabel. I'll do it. Just for you, you understand," Dipper sighed. "But what should I even tell them?"

"I dunno," Mabel thoughtfully chewed. "Tell them about history, how you excavate sites, and all that,"

Dipper swallowed, and took a drink of water. He needed to change the subject, and fast.

"So, what's going on with Grunkle Stan and the others, Mabel?" He enquired to his sister as she slurped up another spoonful.

"Oh! Grunkle Stan is great! He's still at the Mystery Shack of course. He's getting older now, so Soos has a lot more jobs now!" Mabel grinned toothily.

"Soos! How is the old bro?" Dipper rested his chin on his hands, eager to hear more about his old friend.

"He's great! He turned 38 last week," Mabel said. "I couldn't ever imagine Gravity Falls without Soos,"

Dipper chuckled to himself. It was true, Gravity Falls without Soos was almost impossible to comprehend. Then he thought of another old figure in his life. He smiled reminiscently to himself, allowing a wave of quiet to fall on the room, the only sounds being the clink of spoon against china as Mabel ate. Then, out of the blue, Mabel broke the peace.

"Wendy's good too!" Mabel's face broke out into a sly grin.

"How did you-"

"It's so obvious," She smiled. "But Wendy's doing well. She's still here, you know,"

Dipper's ears pricked up at this news. He'd love to catch up with his first crush; they had shared many adventures in the past together. But if anyone were to leave Gravity Falls, he'd have thought it would have been her. With her laid back and kind attitude to life, she had struck him as someone who would head for a city, for at least a few years.

"Still here?" Dipper scratched his chin.

"She does! She doesn't work at the moment, though,"

Ahhh. That explained it. She was obviously happily married with someone. Not that he was surprised; she'd be around 28, now. He sank a little in his seat, and absent-mindedly chewed a lump of stewed apple. Mabel continued to chat away, and Dipper found himself looking at Mabel's photographs that littered her walls. One of them as babies (his birthmark prominent even then), one of her old friends Candy and Grenda, another of Grunkle Stan, Their parent's twentieth wedding anniversary, college friends, a certificate, and…

"Who's that guy?" He found himself pointing to a photograph of a young man, around the thirty year old mark. He was smiling and holding up a large fish.

"That's Marcus," Mabel said with a little giggle. "He's my boyfriend,"

"Oh yeah! You told me about him! How long have you two been together now?"

"About a year," Mabel answered. Dipper was a little taken aback at this news; he couldn't have been absent from his sister's life for so long! He felt a little sick at the thought. Time was racing away from his grasp, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"So, this Marcus…" Dipper coughed. Mabel looked up at him, mid slurp. "He treats you good, right? He does work and bring in a paycheck?"

Mabel sighed a little. Dipper's ears pricked up at his drooping sister. It was like watching a flower wilt. "Okay Mabel, what's going on?"

"It's nothing,"

"Obviously it isn't, Mabel. What is going on?"

Mabel began staring at her bowl, as though that may give her some magical answer.

"He's been a bit distant lately. He's been at work pulling extra shifts, he doesn't visit me as often, and it's all my fault,"

Dipper's heart sank and he took his sister's hands into his own. It looked like she was holding back tears as she looked further into the bowl.

"You know, you can tell me anything, Mabel," He squeezed her fingers gently. "What's been going on?"

Mabel gulped and breathed a little.

"It's my fault," She let loose a single tear. "I went to the doctors for some tests last month,"

Dipper's ears definitely pricked up now. This was definitely news to him; she hadn't said anything to him about doctors.

"And… it turns out…" She gulped a little. Her lip wobbled. "I don't think I can have children, Dipper,"

Dipper blinked and reeled at this shock of news. No one had said anything to him about THIS! Instantly, Dipper had realised how selfish he had been, how wrapped up in his tiny life, while his sister had obviously been tearing herself up at this terrible news. Standing up and walking around the table, he pulled her up into a standing position, and silently took her into his arms. She felt so small, so delicate and fragile in his arms, that all he wanted to do was protect her. And as for this Marcus…

"It's my fault," She muffled into his armpit. "I told him and he started to take all these extra shifts,"

Dipper shushed her and began to stroke her hair, letting his chin rest on the crown of her head. He smiled despite himself, for being able to do that. He heard her take two deep, ragged breaths, felt her shoulders shake a little, and she calmed down. They pulled away slightly, and she looked up at him with watery sienna eyes. A small smile pulled the colour back to her cheeks.

"Let's go out, huh? We could go see Wendy or Soos or Grunkle, we could go out. There's an ice cream parlour nearby. Let's get ice cream!"

Dipper laughed as he recognised this woman as his sister. He wiped a stray tear away with his thumb and let go, and she reached for her handbag.

"You coming Dipper?"

The young man looked behind him at the table of bowls. He noticed that Mabel's was completely empty, and his was almost half full.

"In a second, Mabel. I still haven't finished dinner!"

When they left, both bowls were scraped clean.


	4. The Party

**Hello guys! Thanks for the fantastic reviews! Welcome to the fourth chapter! Now's when our mysteries start. As always, if I'm going off track, don't hesitate to give me a nudge! As always, read and review, and I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Mabel?"

"Mmh?"

Mabel absent-mindedly grunted in answer as she tapped away on her phone, a lock of chestnut hair between her lips. They had been all over Gravity Falls over the last hour, the ice cream parlour (Mabel had cheered up considerably with her face filled with Strawberry Delight ice Cream), strolled through the woods (remeniscing together) and had perused some of the tired shops that lined the small main street. Yet all the while, Mabel hadn't stopped checking her mobile phone, tapping away texts and noting the time. Dipper blinked, dejected, and waved a hand in front of his sister's furrowed brow.

"Mabel! When do you think we could, you know," Dipper waved his arms to punctuate his point "_visit_ some people?"

Mabel snapped up at the sound, her face breaking into a large, straight and pearly white grin. The age-old expression Dipper recognised as pure enthusiasm, and the one she usually saved for special occasions. He looked at her, one eye narrowed in suspicion.

"Now!" She chirped, her hands balling into fists in enthusiasm.

"Now...?" Dipper questioned, backing slightly away. He knew that when his sister wore that expression, something unexpected was about to happen. What on earth had she planned? Shivering, he thought back to her previous "surprises". Like the time he came home on his 15th birthday to find his bedroom was full of balls of yarn. Or the day he had sampled her cooking for the first time. He didn't have long to think however, as the young woman had quickly grabbed his hand was half dragging, half leading him up the dirt path that led through the main street, past Mabel's home, and straight towards the building Dipper had been so wanting to go to.

"The Mystery Shack," He breathed in raggedly, taking in the nostalgic view before him. It hadn't changed a bit, the totem pole stood proud and high, the sign's "S" was lying forlornly on the ground, and odds and ends littered the grounds. Mabel grinned as they stepped up the stairs that led to the front door, pushed it open, and with an almighty shove, pushed a rather confused and bemused Dipper into the dusty foyer.

"SURPRISE!"

A huge choir of voices yelled over the young man, several pieces of confetti settled gently in his muddy hair, and he found himself being crushed-oh wait, hugged to near death by a strong pair of arms. He followed these arms to a large body, which attached to this large body, was a familiar face, tears streaking and an enormous grin pulling his cheeks.

"Soos... Y-You... You're crushing... meeeee," Dipper wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry dude!" The blubbering giant set the sienna haired man back down to earth, where he gratefully gasped in a large lungful of oxygen. "I just guess I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Soos! You never change, do you?"

"Never will, dude!"

Dipper grinned and pulled him into another embrace as he looked around the stuffed full room. A large banner hung from the ceiling, the "happy birthday" slogan crossed out in marker and written above it in the same marker, were the words "Welcome Dipper". Balloons rolled in abandon on the floor, streamers hung from brain jars to face rocks, and across his old Grunkle's card playing table was the most welcoming sight beside his friends and family; a collection of beers, soft drinks and snacks. The two old friends patted eachother on the back as he turned grinning to face the man of the hour himself.

"Grunkle Stan!" He held his hand out to recieve the sly old dog's handshake. "How are you doing?"

"Hi kid," He gruffed in response, a smile spreading across his wrinkled visage. Time had definately caught up with him in the past thirteen years. He seemed a little more stooped, his jowls more prominent and by the way he leant on his cane, Dipper guessed that he actually needed it now. However, his worries for his Grunkle's health were dissipated when the old man exclaimed the next sentence.

"You owe me twenty dollars for the beer, kid,"

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel pushed in, carrying several bottles in her arms. "Take a beer and hold off on him, huh? Here you go Dipper," She turned to him, handing him a glass of dark liquid with several ice cubes. "My own concoction," She winked, and bit her lip in anticipation as her brother eyed the glass as though it might explode, and tentatively lifted it to his lips. The cool liquid mixed with the warming sensation it gave him as it went down, and gave him such a kick that it felt not unlike being roundhoused by a lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. He gasped, animatedly winced and smiled at his sister through tear-filled eyes.

"Good, huh?"

He squeaked in return, and lifted the glass again. Sure, his sister had no idea what to do with food; but with alcohol, she definitely knew her stuff. He smiled as he left the small group, and delighted in the amount of people who had turned up- even the police officers from the "murder" all those years ago had turned up. Over the summers as a teenager he had made more and more friends as his bravery increased, and he revelled in chatting and talking to all these lost friends. It was when he was conversing casually with a demure Candy when he felt the bump that hit him behind the knees.

"What was..."

He turned to look behind him to find the back of Grenda's poytailed head. He turned left and right in befuddlement, and he felt the small bump again. He looked down to find a pair of green eyes staring indignantly up at him, framed by a shock of copper-red curls.

"Well hi there! What's your name?"

His question was answered by a voice. A female voice, scratchy yet laid back, slightly older than last time voice.

"Wendy...?"

The redhead before him laughed and picked up the toddler with a heave, lumping him on her hip. She met his face with a toothy grin.

"Well, it'd be a bit strange to call this little monster Wendy! But hi there!"

"Hu-Hu-Hu..." He garbled in answer.

"Had a few too many already?" Wendy laughed that gorgeous laugh again. "How are you doing, Dipping Sauce?"

"Uh... Uh... What?"

"Hmm," Wendy looked around her as if listening to something, the toddler on her hip reaching with fat, tiny hands. "You're right. It's too noisy in here! Shall we go outside and catch up?"

"Uhmm...Ma?"

* * *

"Phew... it's a bit nicer out here, huh?"

Dipper nodded in return, breathing in the soft July air. He smiled shyly as he watched the slightly older woman settle next to him on the wooden porch, allowing the small child to wriggle out of her grasp and waddle across the grounds. A moment of silence crept between the two, the only sounds being the summer breeze that shook the coniferous forest around them, and the small boy that half ran/half stumbled around them with tiny panting breaths.

"So..." Dipper coughed, rubbing his arm with a nervous palm. "What's his name?"

"Charlie," Wendy smiled, wrapping her arms around her legs, her eyes watching her boy collecting small stones and leaves into a pile. "He's great huh? Eighteen months old already! Time just runs away, huh?"

"Takes after his mom," Dipper's mouth ran away with him, no thanks to the effects of Mabel's creation. He blushed and turned his face away to hide the red that crept up his cheeks. What a dork for saying that, he inwardly berated himself. However, to his surprise, he heard Wendy's laughter bubble beside him.

"Hey, thanks! He does, doesn't he," she winked. "Thank you, kiddo," She added as Charlie ran up, pressed a stone into her palm, and ran back to his small pile. Dipper swallowed.

"I-I hope you don't think me rude..." He enquired, fiddling with a spare thread on his shirt's collar. "but... where's his dad?"

A wave of peace seemed to overcome the young woman, and she leant back onto her hands, looking up at the night sky. The light from the shack behind them illuminated her soft rust-coloured hair, which swayed gently. Dipper turned to take a good look at the object of his childhood affections, studying her face with great intent. Her face had taken on an even more womanly air, but her freckles, faded with age, had remained dotted across the bridge of her nose. Tiny age lines were beginning at the corners of her eyes and mouth, giving her a slightly tired look. It was as if someone had turned a tap inside her, and her colour and spirit had been dripping out for what seemed like a long time. She had cut her once waist-long hair to her shoulders, but she seemed to have kept her taste for plaid shirts. It was a welcome reminder of the fifteen year old he had dreamt of and followed all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, I was rude! I shouldn't..."

"Hey, it's okay!" She pushed him playfully, snapping out of her trance. "He's history, ran off about two months before Charlie was born," She leant back, smiling gently to herself.

"Oh man... that's tough," Dipper wrung his hands, but inwardly celebrated learning of her single status.

"Yeah... but my little monster's worth it all!" At this, she scooped the toddler up her arms, squealing and squeaking in laughter as his mother blew raspberries on his exposed neck. The child struggled out of her arms and laughed as he plopped onto the dusty ground, chewing his fingers as he looked up at her with large, jade coloured eyes. Dipper smiled at the loving scene before him, looking up absent-mindedly into the forest as the two beside him tussled and giggled together. It was then that he saw it.

"Wait..." His eyes narrowed as he noticed a movement in the trees. A shadow blinked in and out around the pine trees, rustling the branches as it moved. A pair of bright tangerine eyes blinked along with it, and melted into the trees. As suddenly as it happened, the shadow was gone, and all was still again. Dipper blinked in confusion. Was it a trick of the light? A stray party-goer? The effects of the cocktails Mabel had made for him? He stared intently into the inky blackness, his heart thudding in his chest and shivers running up and down his spine like electricity.

Suddenly, he didn't feel safe, sitting on the porch with the small family that sat beside him. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but feel shook up. He didn't want...

"Dude?"

Dipper blinked and came back to earth with a "Huh?"

"Dude, what's the matter? You're kinda crushing my fingers!"

Dipper looked down and sure enough, in his thoughts he had grabbed Wendy's hand, her long calloused fingers strangely delicate in his own, now larger palm. A flush of red crept up his neck and, with a slight "Ack!" he dropped it as though she were made of hot coals. Wendy's nose wrinkled as she laughed, and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You always were soft!" She poked a long pink tongue out at him, and he rubbed his hair bashfully. He looked back up at the dark trees and remembered the sight. All was quiet, still and normal.

"I don't know about you... but I'm getting cold," Wendy sighed as she stood. "And I think this one's getting tired,"

"Yeah... we should go... in the place... Where the noise and drink and..." Dipper garbled, a dark blush still filling his cheeks.

The two adults turned to the small figure who, where he had been a controlled area of excitement and babyish joy just a few moments before, had taken to a strange position.

He was standing, his little back straight like a soldier. His large green eyes were fixed on the forest, in the same spot where Dipper had been staring not too long ago.

"Yeesh, that's freaky," Dipper heard Wendy mutter under her breath as she scooped him up, breaking the toddler's concentrated stare. "You must be more tired than I thought!"

Charlie wrapped his spider-like legs around his mother's waist as he began to grizzle. He coughed, snuffed, and to the adult's collective surprise, let loose a long, loud wail that seemed to shake Dipper to his core. Wendy seemed taken aback also, as she rocked him on the spot.

"Wow, this little guy is exhausted! I'd better take him home, Dipping Sauce," She sighed as she placed a loving hand into the soft curls of her child's hair. The two embraced in a friendly hug, but to his surprise Dipper felt a soft wetness flutter against his cheek. They pulled away and she waved as she walked off down the dirt road, shushing the distressed child in her arms. Dipper stood, staring like an idiot and holding a limp hand against his hot cheek.

Wendy. His Wendy. Had kissed him. On the cheek.

"Dipper! Hey, there you are!" A voice echoed beside him. Where was that voice coming from? "Dipper! Hey, you have the _silliest_ smile right now!" There it was again. He blinked slowly, the only thought to enter his mind was the word "brown".

"Huh?" He grinned stupidly as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist as he was led away.

"Come on Dip! Soos set up the Karaoke machine!" The voice exclaimed as he stepped back into the party. As the strains of "Dont Start Unbelieving" began to echo around the room, he couldn't have cared less. The twelve year old in him was busy having a party of his own.

Wendy had kissed him.

* * *

Ringgggg... buzz...

Rinngggg... buzz...

"Uuuurgh," A groan sounded from Dipper's throat. His head felt like a party of frogs had set up home in his head and started up a jazz band. His mouth felt fuzzy, and he guessed that his breath probably didn't smell great either. He stared up at the ceiling, the beams above him spinning in an anti-clockwise motion. A weight pushed his legs to the floor, and he guessed right that the weight was a soundly slumbering Soos, who appeared to have passed out across his knees. The young man blinked in agony as he took in his surroundings. As far as he could tell at this point in time, either Grunkle Stan had installed a shower head in the spare bedroom, or (more likely, Dipper hypothesised) he had fallen asleep in the bathroom.

Rinnnngggggg... buzz

That sound again. He rolled over onto his side (as far as he could) and reached into his jean pocket. Placing the offending noisy object up to his ear, he answered the call.

"Hullo..." He croaked into the mouthpiece.

"Dipper! Thank god, I've been calling you all morning!"

"Wendy...? Whassamatter?" He lifted himself up onto his elbow slightly, the bathmat digging into his skin.

"It's Charlie!"

"Charlie? What's up with him?"

"Charlie's disappeared, Dipper..."


	5. The Clearing

**Hello people! As always, thank you for the lovely reviews and your reading. Also, in this chapter, I'm sorry but there will be a fair amount of character sadness. Drama bombs ahoy!**

**As always, I don't own Gravity Falls. Thanks for coming and please, leave reviews!**

* * *

"_Please, Oh god,"_

"_I can't find him! I can't find my baby!"_

"_Where could he have gone?"_

"_Oh god oh god oh god oh please no please please please…"_

* * *

Dipper held the flashlight in his tight, sweaty grasp as he clambered over logs and the flotsam and jetsam of the forest floor. He could hear the agonised breathing and praying of Wendy behind him as they made their way through the trees, along with the breathing and occasional remarks from their party member, Mabel. Twigs snapped like tiny bones beneath their footfalls, the sound of the cracks echoing off the pine trees that surrounded them like towering totem poles. They carried on their search with fervour, Dipper's flashlight beam piercing through the thick shadows as Wendy called for her child as they continued.

It had been three days. Three days since Dipper had awoken through the fog of alcohol to that frantic phone call and threw on clothes, grabbed a slumbering Mabel and raced over to find a panicking Wendy with the two local police officers, Durland and Blubs. The blundering cops were found to be interrogating the distraught mother, but in such a way that the questions were getting more and more ridiculous (Blubs soon learnt "Did you try giving him food he doesn't like," wasn't one of the smartest questions he had ever asked someone). Since that day, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, her family and several other volunteers had clubbed together. Some joined later in the day, others at night. But the three who worked longest and had almost moved in with each other as the days rolled on, was Wendy and the twins. They had sat with a map and a pen, marking off areas that had been thoroughly searched. They had posted bills all over town with Charlie's face on them.

They also avoided talking about the worst case scenario.

Dipper squinted through the dark. The canopy of the pines had become so thick, daylight refused to break through except in small chinks that sliced through the branches. Privately, he thanked the powers that be that he had thought to pack a map and compass with him. He had always been the prepared type, ever since childhood. Dipper turned to face the two women behind him, shining the torch to illuminate their forms from the canopy shadows.

"Dipper, turn that thing off," Mabel blinked, turning away from the dazzling beam. "Do you know where we are?"

"It'll be cool, Mabel," Wendy smiled wanly, with a slight tremor in her voice. "Dad brought me here a few years ago when I went lumber jacking with him when I was a teen,"

"That's good," Dipper breathed, laughing a little despite himself. "Because I have NO idea where we are right now,"

"Hey, you're safe with me," Wendy's cheeks pulled into a small, thin smile. "I know these woods pretty well,"

Dipper's fingers instinctively touched the spine of the book that he had tucked safely away in the lining of his jacket. It had been a long time since "3" had been used like this; call it a hunch, but this whole disappearance just didn't sit right with him. But to see Wendy smile for the first time since the party; Dipper couldn't help but be slightly relieved. It was good to see that smile, no matter how thin and sad it was.

"Guys…" A wavering voice interrupted Dipper's thoughts. He turned to face his twin, her brow furrowed in concentration, her deep brown eyes narrowed. "Did you hear that?"

A hush fell over the three companions as they strained their ears. In amongst the ambience of trees, birds and small animals foraging in the undergrowth, another sound was carried to them. It rippled through the air to reach the three pairs of strained ears.

The echo of an anguished toddler's grizzling.

"Charlie!" Wendy gasped, her eyes snapping open in recognition. "Charlie! I'm coming! Mom's comin', kiddo!" With an almost inhuman battlecry, she bounded off through the undergrowth with almost inhuman agility. The twins glanced at each other in confusion, and with a joint "WAIT!" they scrambled desperately after her.

The whimpers and cries continued as they sped toward the source, ducking beneath branches and dodging trees, tripping over tree roots and scrabbled down a mossy bank in their rush. Dipper's heart thudded in his chest as he ran, his breath laboured and ragged, dragging behind his sister's sleeve to help her keep up.

When, just as suddenly as she had started running, Wendy stopped. The twins skidded to a halt as they beheld at the sight before them in a mixture of relief and pure bafflement. In a small clearing, the trees had parted slightly to allow a little daylight to break through the seemingly solid foliage. Amongst the ferns and undergrowth, grizzling and hiccupping, stood a small figure.

A shock of ginger curls offset the slightly elfin face, and two hands that wiped away tears from two freckled cheeks. The feet shuffled unevenly as he looked about him in uncertainty, the denim dungarees that he was wearing slightly mudded up and ripped. Wendy gasped as she launched herself at him and scooped him up, crying and sliding to the floor as she held the tiny figure as though she would never let go again. Gulping, the young woman eventually took her head out from her son's neck, and inspected him.

"He's fine," Wendy gulped, tears of relief rolling unchecked down her cheeks. "He's fine… he's fine," She scrambled to her feet, the child fast in her tight embrace. She stepped forward and, beaming brightly, strode past the twins as they stared after her.

Mabel was the first to say it, of course.

"She… she didn't even thank us…"

* * *

The front door of 13 Conifer Way opened with a jingle of keys and the clack of a lock. The golden light of the sunset illuminated the figures that fell through the front door, and rather unceremoniously plummeted with a twin "THUD" to the carpeted flooring.

"My everything is aching," The male twin groaned incoherently into the carpet, not even bothering to look up from his perpendicular state. His nostrils inhaled the smell of dust and sweetness as he breathed inward.

"Can we swap legs, please?" His sister grumbled alongside him, her body spread-eagled on the floor facing the ceiling. "I don't want mine anymore,"

Their moans synchronised as they voiced their exhaustion to the heavens. For three days they had run around forests and the town on very little rest, their food little more than hastily made sandwiches. Then there was the escapade of running through the forest like lunatics, and the long trek back…

Dipper groaned further, the pile of the carpet tickling his nose, causing him to twitch. Wendy had stayed completely silent the whole journey back. His logical mind reasoned that the shock had simply gotten to her, but he would have at least expected a _goodbye_ at least, when they returned to town. Instead, she had left them without a word, returning to her home with a slam of her door, leaving her companions blinking in bewilderment and a small degree of hurt.

It was just weird. A low moan escaped his throat as he hauled his body onto his side like a beached whale might. His sister's exhausted eyes fluttered as she sighed.

"At least everyone's safe," She whispered hoarsely. Dipper nodded in agreement as he rested his head against his arm, staring across the room in a dream-like state.

It was then he saw it. A flash of red blinking in second-long intervals, illuminating the wall around it. Dipper grumbled as he rolled onto his back.

"Mabel," He moved an arm across his eyes. "You've got a message,"

He heard his sister grouse under her breath as she hauled herself up and crawled across the room on all fours. She pressed the playback button with a tired "clack", and fell back onto her bottom as she listened.

_"Hi Hi Hi! You've reached the answer phone of Mabel Pines! Leave a message at the beep, and have a really nice day!"_

_Beeeeep._

_"Hey, Mabel, it's just me,"_ Dipper looked up as a male voice burst forth from the speakerphone, and guessing from Mabel's face, it wasn't belonging to one of her students.

_"It's just me. Uuuuh, I tried calling you today and uh, well, yesterday too. But I noticed that you haven't been in, and I can't get away, so I'm really sorry I've got to do it this way. Uhm, I'm really really sorry, but I'm afraid… how do I say this… It's not working out, Mabel. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I just don't think we're right for each other. I'm sorry, but it's for the best. I don't have anything at yours, but if you find anything, just let me know. Okay then, I guess I'll see you around sometime. Bye, Mabel,"_

The young woman's jaw hung open in shock, her brown eyes glassy and wide with horror, her arms limp by her sides. Her lip trembled as she felt her brother's warm hands wrap themselves around her shoulders, and allowed her whole body to fall limp.

"You don't have to fight it, Mabes," Dipper's voice whispered softly in her ear as he felt her wool-clad shoulders shake violently beneath his fingers. "You're allowed to cry,"

And with that, Mabel buried her face into his chest, and began to whimper. The whimpers became long whines, and evolved into fast-paced sobs, until she was sobbing frantically into her brother's shoulder.

"It's been a long day," Dipper thought bitterly to himself as he rocked his howling, hurt sister. "It's been a long, long day,"


	6. Silent Town

**Phew! This was a long one! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review when you read! It really encourages me to carry on. Thank you all who have already read and reviewed, it always makes me smile when I read them! And as always, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

The kettle bubbled furiously as it boiled, the steam escaping with an ear-piercing shriek. Grunting, Dipper lifted the old copper container from the hob and poured a neat stream of water into the teacup before him, a cloud of steam rising in little swirls as it hit the cool air. He rolled his eyes as he stirred the teabag around; his sister was known for her strange ways, and one of them was being unbelievably picky with tea. He poured in the milk with a little plop, added two sugars, and began to ascend the stairs toward her bedroom.

"Mabel? I've got a cup of tea for you,"

A small whine from beneath the covers was his answer. He crossed the room, his eyes fixed on the lump beneath the duvet he recognised as his sister. Placing the teacup on the bedside cabinet, he grasped the curtains at the window and yanked them apart, allowing the morning light to stream in like a flood through the bedroom. The lump stirred and whimpered as it moved over, facing away from him. Dipper sighed as he sat down beside the protuberance with a "flump", placing a hand on the floral print material. His sister had a habit of hiding when she was depressed; as a child she called it "Sweater Town". It was never a good sign.

"Mabel…" He probed a finger through a hole in the material, peering through the darkness, until he found a tired brown eye peeking back at him. "There you are! I got some tea for you, just how you like it!"

A grunt sounded from the bulge in the material as it moved with gargantuan effort, the quilt still hooded over her head as it sat up, giving the figure a strange worm-like appearance. Dipper smiled brightly as he picked up the cup, allowing the steam to swirl temptingly in little eddies in front of the opening of the duvet.

"That's it, take it…" He carefully placed it in the hand that protruded from the soft duvet, and a face appeared. He reeled back slightly at the sight before him. His sister's hair was ratted beyond belief, and her face was pale and had an almost greasy sheen to it. Her eyes swam like two lumps of coal in milk, ringed with a crimson tinge. It looked like she had been awake all night.

Of course she'd look like this, Dipper thought as his sister smiled wanly at him through the tiny hole in her quilt, sipping the hot tan liquid carefully. He'd look like this too, if he were in her shoes. In fact, he suspected she'd been up all night. After she had cried herself hoarse the night before, he had led her to her room, coaxed her into getting into her nightdress as he pulled back her duvet and tucked her in. She had looked at him with large, watery eyes, and pleaded with him not to leave her. How could he? So he sat next to her, propped up against the pillow and on top of the duvet, she laid down into the pillow and the blankets pulled up close around her chin, as he rattled off stories from their childhood at her request. She had smiled at points, giggled tiredly, and even requested a rendition of the Lamby Lamby song (At Dipper's behest). Eventually, however, Mabel had croakily whispered that she wanted to sleep, so Dipper ruffled her hair, stood up and left the room, stating that if she needed him, he was right next door.

Turns out she just wanted to be alone.

"How are you feeling now…?" Dipper asked, his eyes full of concern. Mabel looked intently into the cup before her, dodging her brother's gaze. She mumbled as she buried herself deeper.

"I can't quite hear you," Dipper leaned closer, until it looked as though he might join her in her soft prison. "You know, not every guy is like Marcus,"

This caught her attention. Mabel's eyes met her brothers, swimming with salty tears that stung, causing her to blink. She whimpered, sipping her tea to distract herself. "It's not him dumping me over the answerphone that's upset me,"

Dipper blinked incredulously at this. "So... what's really upset you about it?"

Mabel shook her head, eluding her brother's intense gaze further. She drained the cup and held it out for him to take. "I think… I think I'm just tired, bro. I didn't get much sleep last night," She blinked slowly, letting loose a long, deep yawn. "Why don't you go see Wendy or Grunkle Stan and Soos?"

"But…" Dipper started, but was quickly stopped as his sister raised her palm to stop him.

"Trust me, bro. I just need to rest…" She murmured, resting back into the pillow behind her. "Just for an hour or two. Then I promise I'll get up and do stuff. Okay?"

Dipper's mouth twitched. "Okay… as long as you're sure,"

"Sure I'm sure, Dipping Sauce," his sister squeezed the young man's hand in reassurance as he stood to his full height, the bright light of the midsun washing over him as he stood before the window. Giving each other another squeeze, Mabel watched as her brother left the room. She listened to the plodding of his feet as they stepped down the wooden staircase, and the slam of the front door as it shut behind him.

"I'm sure," She whispered to herself as she rolled over onto her side, clutching her knees to her chest. "I'm sure,"

* * *

"Grunkle Stan?" The taps he left on the window echoed through the empty clearing of trees. Dipper placed a hand up against the coolness of the glass as he peered inside, his eyesight struggling to see through the murky blackness that awaited him. "Huh. Must not be in," He shrugged, and looked around him with detached interest. The yard remained littered with curios, unchanged as always, and the buggy, ancient and rusting with age and abuse, was in the usual place, its bright coloured canvas top flapping gently in the summer breeze.

"Huh…" Dipper mumbled, scratching his head as he looked about him. "SOOS! YOU HERE, DUDE?"

"Wait a sec, dude!" A rustle came through from behind the shack, and the familiar face of his old friend popped out from behind the building, a wide grin spreading across his features as he spotted his friend. "I was just doing some chores on the shack, y'know?"

"Sounds cool," Dipper smiled. "Hey, have you seen Grunkle at any point? I can't see anyone in there,"

The older man pondered this for a second, his brow furrowed as he peered up at the shack. "Y'know, I ain't seen the old guy all mornin'. I saw him last night when I went home, but I think he's in bed," Soos looked skyward as he thought. "Come to think of it, he was muttering a lot. Something about kids, or something,"

"Kids?" Dipper's eyes narrowed. Why would his Grunkle Stan be mumbling about kids to himself? Maybe he was going a bit strange in his old age? He scritched his chin in thought, that was quickly interrupted at the sound of drilling wood. He looked up and saw his friend pushing a drill through the wood exterior of the shack, sawdust billowing out beneath him.

"When the old guy wakes up, I'll tell him you called, okay?" Soos grinned toothily, waving with his free hand enthusiastically as he watched the young man walk away. Dipper turned, gave him double thumbs up and a grateful "Thanks bro!" as he strode down the lane, back toward the town.

* * *

"_Mabel…"_

"_Who's there?! Who are you? Why are you speaking into my mind?!"_

"_I'm a friend, Mabel, you can trust me,"_

"_A friend? "_

"_Just someone who cares about you. A guardian of sorts,"_

"_A guardian? Are you my guardian angel?"_

"_I suppose you could call us that. There are lots of us,"_

"_Wow…"_

"_Wow indeed. We saw what happened to you, Mabel,"_

"_Oh… that,"_

"_It hurt, didn't it?"_

"_Y-yes… so much,"_

"_We hate seeing you sad, Mabel. We've been watching over you for a very long time,"_

"_That's a bit creepy,"_

"_We prefer to call it… caring. We know what really hurt you, sweet Mabel,"_

"_The reason… why he…"_

"_We could fix all that for you. Give you what you want more than anything in the entire world. We know how empty your arms are, sweetheart,"_

"…_What's the catch?"_

"_No catch, Mabel. Just you and what you want more than life itself. Now, what do you say? Do you want this gift?"_

"… _yes. Yes I do,"_

* * *

Dipper whistled in amazement as he took in his surroundings with a worried air. Gravity Falls had never been the most bustling of towns, but this… if he were down south, he'd swear that tumbleweed could blow through the streets and not get stopped. A hollow breeze blew through him, sending an almost frightened chill that crawled up and down his spine. Turning, he saw one of the posters that he, Mabel and Wendy had stapled to a telegraph pole. Ripping it down, he spied another poster that ruffled next to it.

"Missing… Rachel, aged three…" He mumbled as he read, his eyes then distracted by another paper. "Please find, Daniel… aged five years…" "Age 6 months, please find our Nathan…"

"What is going on here?! These posters look barely more than a few days old!" He muttered to himself, feeling the colour drain from his cheeks. Amongst his thoughts, a few steps echoed down the street behind him, causing him to yelp in shock. He turned, and was faced with the back of a very familiar figure.

"Wendy!" Dipper breathed in relief as he called out to the woman, who marched onwards. She was lumping another familiar little figure on her hip, yet something wasn't quite right.

They were both completely silent.

"WENDY! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Dipper raced towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you please just-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME," The woman roared, slapping the man's hand away from her as though he were made of fire. He gasped as he reeled back in shock, as though he were struck in the face. "GET AWAY FROM US! NOW!" Her eyes flamed in anger as she grit her teeth, holding the young child away from him in a protective grasp.

"Wendy… what's wrong?!"

"I told you, get away!" She backed away, eying him with almost possessed eyes, pressing her baby to her chest, his copper curls peeking out from between her splayed fingers. Dipper held his hands up in surrender as he stepped towards her tentatively, reaching out a careful, comforting hand.

"Wendy, please, this isn't you! What's the…"

**THWACK.**

The world spun around for Dipper in an instant as he stumbled, a hand clutching his nose that felt as though it would explode. His eyes pricked as he fought back the hurt that threatened to rip him to pieces, not from the sizeable right hook he had just received to his nose, but from the figure that was now running from him at top speed. He stumbled backwards as he backed into a wall, the coolness of the brick hard against his back as he allowed himself to reel. Taking his hand away from his nose carefully and gently, he found his palm was full of blood. Gasping, he quickly clasped it back to his nose, the sight of crimson and the metallic smell causing him to gag slightly.

"Blood… why'd she have to punch my nose?" He throatily coughed as he felt in his pocket for a piece of fabric and wadding. He hated blood, he always had. As a thirteen year old, Mabel had fell over and bit her tongue, and it had been left up to him to clean up the mess. He remembered throwing up quite a good deal afterwards from the sight, and since then he had always had an aversion to it. "What in god's name is going on here?!" He yelled into his hand as he felt his temper peak.

Finding a packet of tissues, he held a decent wad against his nostrils, and slid down the brickwork in a sweaty, shaking heap. He heard another set of footsteps approaching him, yet these didn't sound like shoes. It sounded like bare feet, slapping against the concrete as they passed him. Dipper looked up with all the expectancy of knowing he would not like the sight.

He didn't.

"M-M-Mabel…?"

The figure that walked before was indeed his twin, her chocolate-coloured locks hanging behind her as she glided along the pavement, a serene smile gracing her face. She was wearing the light blue nightdress she was wearing the night before, giving the impression that she had just got out of bed. And indeed, she was barefoot. Her eyes stayed focused yet hazy, pointing forwards as she walked, barely blinking and registering that her brother was in full freak-out mode by now.

"Mabel, what the FUCK is going on?" Dipper squeaked, his panic button now fully blazing. He reached out two panicked arms, forgetting the tissue that he had held against him nose, allowing the blood to stream freely past his lips and down his chin. He grabbed his sister's arms desperately, physically stopping her from walking.

Mabel turned, the serene smile almost blissful as she faced her twin, and took his hands into hers, the blood from his hands not staining her skin as she did so. In fact, it almost repelled against it. Dipper took a closer look at his sister, noticing that her skin was healthier than he had ever seen it. In fact, it was almost as though she were…

"Glowing…" He whispered hoarsely.

"I am, aren't I?" She replied peacefully, her dark round eyes meeting his as she spoke. "That's what they say to expectant mothers, huh?"

"What…" Dipper bit his lip as he grabbed her wrists. "But Mabel!"

"Shhh… don't you hear them? My babies need me…" She whispered as Dipper's hands were forcefully pulled apart, freeing her from her brother's terrified grip. She waved goodbye as she resumed her graceful steps, a straight beeline as she headed toward the forest.

Dippers heart felt as though it were a bird in a dropped cage, frantically beating as he tried to process this information and the very, very strange events that he had just encountered.

"Come to Gravity Falls, you said," He muttered angrily as he broke into a run, back to his sister's house to grab '3'. "It'll be a nice break, you said. For Christ' sake, Mabel, how did I let you talk me into this?"


	7. Volume 3

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness, what wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm so grateful to all of you! Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy, guys! I hope it offers some explanations!**

**And as always, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Where are you…. Not here, not here…. Not here either… GOD DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dipper Pines snarled as he turned his belongings upside down. He had raced the three blocks, his footfalls echoing around the empty streets, to Mabel's house to find the front door swung open, creaking in the summer breeze. He had assumed that his sister had left it open in her trance, and climbed the stairs three at a time, launching himself into his room with all the athletic skills of a wounded elephant.

He needed that book.

He swore under his breath, feeling the panic rise in his gullet like razorblades as he turned the room inside out, his eyes frantically searching every nook and cranny as he threw clothes, his quilt and papers behind him as he desperately probed. He was about to flip the mattress when he heard it.

"Looking for somethin', Kid?"

Dipper yelped as he span around to face a familiar figure in the doorway, its shadow stretching into the half-destroyed room. It stooped low, leaning heavily on the iconic walking stick, a fez balanced carefully on the head. Two eyebrows crowned a pair of crotchety eyes which glittered with mischief, and hooked gently under his arm was the leather bound source of Dipper's desperate search.

"Close yer mouth, If I wanted to see someone's tonsils I'd meet the Gobblewonker," Grunkle Stan croaked, his old mouth curled into a cheeky smile. His nephew gabbled as he pointed accusingly at the book in his Grunkle's fingers. The old man followed the young man's arm and inspected his face with concentration. "Ya got a little somethin' under your nose. What happened to you?"

"Oh…. That," Dipper wiped his lip with an index finger and sniffed, the metallic taste of blood running down his throat. "Wendy did it,"

"Wendy did that? Huh… that's interestin'" Stan grumped. "Makes sense though,"

"Makes… what do you mean_ sense_?!" Dipper squeaked. "Nothing about today makes the least amount of sense! First I go into town, get assaulted by one of my oldest friends, watch my sister turn into a zombie and she glowed, Grunkle! SHE GLOWED LIKE A FUCKING LAMP! And now you appear with my book in my sister's house and you expect me to make sense of this day?!"

"Finished?" His Great Uncle raised an almost bored eyebrow at his nephew before him, who looked like he was almost ready to have a heart attack. Dipper's breathing slowed as he composed himself, and stood up to full height; only to have a cane rap onto his head. Dipper winced as he held his hand to his head, which was now screaming in pain.

"And that's for swearing in front of me,"

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan," The young man grumbled as he rubbed his head in an effort to lessen the pain. "So, what do you know about my book?"

The old man wheezed through his laughter as he hobbled in, throwing the tome on Dipper's desk with a hollow "thump". "What don't I know about it?! Kid, I helped write the blasted thing!"

"Really? You wrote this?"

"Whoa kid, I didn't say I alone wrote it," The old man turned the cover, the musky smell of the pages provoking a nostalgic feeling in the young man's stomach. "I said I helped write it. And the other ones,"

Dipper stared at his great uncle, the shock sinking in. He wished he could ask so many other questions, so much so they were positively exploding out of him. But he chose to ask a more sensible question;

"How did you get in here anyway, Grunkle Stan?"

"You've seen the front door, kid," The old man flipped through the tome as he spoke. "Considering this town has been going nuts over the last few days, and that little creep Marcus, I wanted to check on your sister,"

The young man couldn't help but smile. His Great Uncle had always been gruff and more than a little grouchy, but he had quite the soft heart when it came down to it. Especially for Mabel. He recalled the summers they had spent with him, and where the old man had fallen short for responsibility, he had always made up for in a kind of gruff, unconditional love. It had always seemed that Mabel and their uncle had a soft spot for each other, and had been one of the deciding factors when Mabel had settled in Gravity Falls. Mabel had felt that if she was nearby, she could keep an eye on the crotchety old man, and Stan had felt that he could watch over the flighty young woman, and stop her from getting into too much trouble. It had been the perfect arrangement.

They had also made it no secret that they wanted Dipper to join them there.

"Right Dipper, could you describe what was happening to your sister?" His uncle spoke, the grouchy voice interrupting his thoughts. He scratched his head and wiped his nose on a tissue as he probed his brain for the memory.

"Uhm… she glowed… she was in a kind of trance… she went into the forest… she was still in her nightdress…. Oh, and I touched her shoulder with a bloody hand," Dipper held up his hand that was streaked with red, turning a rust brown as it dried. "But the blood sort of repelled off of her,"

His Grunkle's brow furrowed as he flipped the pages further. Without looking up, he spoke. "And that broken nose?"

Dipper sniffed. "I told you, Wendy did it. But she wasn't acting right. She was really… quiet. So was her kid… and she seemed in a trance too, but she must have thought I was trying to hurt Charlie or something,"

"Uh huh… yeah, it's fitting together… when the kid went missing, don't you think it was a bit weird that he was found alive at all?" Grunkle Stan met his nephew's eyes. "Let alone healthy and just a bit dirty? Right in the middle of the forest?"

Dipper blinked as the realisation sunk in. Yep, he reasoned. That was definitely bizarre. "Come to think of it, that's when Wendy started acting weird. She didn't even notice us the whole way back to the town, and didn't even say goodbye,"

The old man grunted as he settled on a page. "Charlie wasn't the only kid to go missing and be found in the forest over the past few days. Take a gander at this, would you?"

Dipper leaned in closer as he followed his Grunkle's finger, which settled on the heading of the stained, grubby paper. "_Fairies_?" He read aloud. "Really, Grunkle? You think _fairies_ are doing this?" Dipper fought the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it. Ghosts, maybe. Gnomes, definitely. But those pink sparkly things that his sister adored as a young girl?

"Of course I think fairies!" The old man looked incredulously at his nephew. "Just read, would you?"

Dipper leaned in closer toward the book, his eyes scanning the messy handwriting before him as he read aloud.

**_"Fairies are creatures that live deep in the heart of the forests. Small, predatory creatures, they are extremely dangerous for their appetites for children and heavy use of magic. Every few centuries when their food stocks run dry, they will target groups of people and take their children, leaving behind their own kind, or changelings, to distract the parents. Sufferers of changeling influence will experience total devotion to their "children", to the point of excluding all others and other activities, total personality shifts, and often, eventual death through starvation,"_**

Dipper gulped. "This is terrible..." He croaked. "Pretty much everyone in Gravity Falls is a parent…"

"Keep reading, would ya?" His uncle pointed back to the page. Dipper resumed reading the ink before him, biting his lip in dread.

**_"When hunting for prey, the fairies will choose a host, or a 'Mother' to take care of the kidnapped children. Usually this is a woman who is barren, and desires a child beyond everything else, as they are more vulnerable to their manipulations. It is unknown how they treat the Mothers and Children, but it is presumed well as their lives are halted at the time of their kidnapping, living hundreds of years, but staying the same age. Proceed with EXTREME CAUTION,"_**

Dipper blinked as he looked up. His eyes were focused, his hands flat on the table as he breathed deeply. He closed his eyes, his mind working like clockwork under his brown bangs, his face the picture of deep thought. He thought about the two women he was closest to, one who was in danger of starving to death with that little monster under her roof, and the other somewhere in the forest, surrounded by a group of stolen children. They had taken advantage of them.

And they were killing the town.

"Grunkle Stan?" The young man turned to the older figure that stood beside him. "Let's get my sister,"

"With pleasure!" The old man grinned widely as he grabbed the book. "Have any idea where they might be?"

"I've got a hunch," Dipper smirked as he began to descend the stairs, tapping away a text on his cell as he stepped. "But I think we're going to need some help,"

"Who've you got in mind, kid?" Stan questioned as he joined his nephew on Mabel's porch, shutting closed the door behind him with a clack. His nephew grinned knowledgably as he watched a cloud of dust speed toward them. The cloud grew closer, and was accompanied by a loud, steady music beat. The cloud rumbled to a stop beside them, the music revealing itself to be the strains of "Don't Start Unbelieving". A window rolled down and a figure leaned out of the cab.

"Someone call for a lift, dudes?" Soos reached out his fist, which was met by Dipper's. "You know it!" Dipper beamed as he clambered in, followed closely by his Grunkle as he held out his hand for the old man to grasp.

"Where to, boss?" The middle aged man revved the engine.

"Follow that glitter trail, Soos!" Stan pointed to the ground, where a little trail of sparkles led toward the forest. "She never stopped doing that, did she?" The old man gruffed.

"That's Mabel for ya," Dipper shook his head and smiled as they sped off, the pickup spluttering its way toward the road that led through the fabled Gravity Falls forest.


	8. Fight her

**Wow. That was exhausting! Well guys, here's the eighth chapter! And what a doozy this one is! Again, I want to thank you so much for your kind words on the last chapter. Don't forget to give me your feedback!**

**After this story is done, I'm thinking of doing a few short stories for Gravity Falls. I'd really like some suggestions! Romance, Tragedy, Angsty, Dumb and silly, just give me a PM and I'll see what I can do!**

**And as always, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

The pines of the forest swayed gently in the summer breeze as the sun turned from a blazing yellow into a warm copper as it dipped below the horizon. The shadows of the branches stretched like spines as they crawled along the forest floor, marking to the various beasts amongst them that night was approaching. Somewhere in the gloom of twilight, an owl hooted.

The sound of the engine spluttered as it crawled slowly along the dirt track, the echoes of the exhaust reverberating around them in the cathedral-like shelter of the trees. It shuddered to a halt, and with the click and slam of a pair of car doors, the gravelly voice of Dipper Pines was heard.

"The trail stops here," the young man knelt down low onto his knees, the denim of his jeans leaning into the undergrowth. His eyes narrowed at the trail, a thin line of purple glitter that had stopped. A moth fluttered past him, and he wafted it away as his brain ticked over.

"It still amazes me how you saw that trail, dude," Soos trudged over as he looked around. "Boy, it's getting pretty dark. Think I should start calling for your sister, now?"

"Go for it, man," Dipper stood as he took a flashlight from the truck, shining it into the murky shadows of the trees. "MABEL!" he yelled, Soos joining in in unison.

"MABEL!"

"SIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HAMBONE! IT'S ME, SOOS!"

"MAAAAAAAABEL!"

* * *

"_What was that?" The young woman blinked as she looked up, her eyes bright against the gloom. "I could have sworn I heard my name,"_

"_No… you must be tired. It's been a long day today. Come sit by me, Mabel,"_

_Mabel giggled, her face flushing red, stark against the glow of her luminous skin. Marcus was sat before her, leaning back as he relaxed by a tree, his arms pushed against the rough bark. On his legs balanced a tiny tot, its eyes rapt on the forest around it, its pudgy hands reaching up at the lights that blinked around it like a halo. Mabel heaved herself up as she held onto the child in her arms, and flopped down beside the dark haired figure, resting her head on his broad shoulders. A moment of silence settled between the two as they watched the green lights of their protectors flutter around them and the children that lay sleeping peacefully around the fire. She sighed as she took in the beautiful sight._

_She didn't know how she had ever come to the camp, but as far as she could remember, the comfort of the forest was her home. Her beautiful family and their guardians were all they needed, and all she could ever want. At this thought, a tiny green glow settled in her hair, its tiny wings batting delicately behind them. Mabel cradled the tiny figure of her son in her arms, the weight of his body heavy on her chest. He wiggled and sounded gentle half-words to himself, a small tooth cutting through a bed of exposed gum. She stroked his hair, a mass of perfectly formed ginger curls, as the man beside her began to speak._

"_Why don't you sing them a song, Mabel?" He whispered, his lips gently kissing the crown of her head through her thick chocolate brown locks. She laughed at this, her nose wrinkling and her cheeks blushing. However, as she opened her mouth to sing, no words coming to mind._

"_I don't know any songs!" She smiled, giggling at the thought. _

"_Think a little harder, babe," The young man beside her stroked her hair as she thought, holding the boy close in her arms as he began to wriggle. Mabel rested her chin gently on the child's head as she probed her mind. She was wrong… she did know one song. Where it came from, she had no idea. She took a breath inward, and began to croon._

* * *

"MAAABEL!"

"Shush! Do you hear that?" Dipper moved his hand down as he faced the darkness, his eyes narrowed as he listened. His great uncle leant forward as his brow furrowed. "I don't hear nothin' but Soos eatin',"

The brown haired man scowled as he faced Soos, his face buried in a half-eaten sandwich. "Uh… sorry, dude," He wiped his mouth, sheepishly smiling as he put the food in the truck. Dipper turned his face back toward the hushed sound. It was musical… singing… something very, very familiar.

"Guys?" He called to the others as he bounded off through the undergrowth, his torch shining. "Get the truck! I've found her!"

* * *

"_March march march around the daisies… Don't don't don't you forget about the baaaaaabyyyyyy!" Mabel ended the song with a tiny boop on the child's nose, who responded with an excited "Mamamamamam," The woman lifted him high in the air as she spoke gently to him, his blue eyes flashing in excitement._

"_Someone isn't sleepy, are they? Are they!" She held him up high in her arms as he squealed, and brought him down as she wrapped her arms around his small body in a tight, loving embrace. She cradled the child until she heard a voice coming from behind her. A voice she did not recognise._

"…Mabel?" Dipper hushed reverently as he clambered over a fallen log, his eyes fixed on his sister. Her eyes roved around to meet his, her chocolate brown hair beautifully framing her luminescent face. She looked at him in confusion and fear, and Dipper noticed that her once deep sienna eyes were now like two discs of moonlight.

"_Who are you? How did you find us?" _The woman stepped back, placing the toddler gently to the ground. Dipper recognised him as Charlie, Wendy's little boy, and the human that Wendy's changeling had imitated. His eyes had taken on the same bright qualities as Mabel, like two saucers of milk in his round, freckled face. He gripped onto Mabel's nightdress as he buried himself in her legs in fear. Dipper held out his arms as he gingerly stepped toward the group, twigs cracking like bones beneath his boot-clad feet. His sister backed away as he stepped forwards, her bare feet barely disturbing the ground as she went. He stepped further toward her when it hit him.

"OW! What the-" Dipper rubbed his nose from where he felt he had walked straight into a brick wall. He reached out with a careful hand, his fingers brushing against a solid surface, a green light trailing behind his fingers. "A… force field? Mabel! Don't you recognise me?!" He leant toward it, the green light glowing brightly beneath his splayed fingers. "MABEL! Please, it's me! Dipper! Talk to me!"

"_She doesn't know who you are," _A hand landed on his sister's shoulder as a silken voice whispered to him. He squinted as he watched a figure emerge from the shadows, it's legs long and lean. A crop of dark hair was trimmed atop his head, and a pair of the same bright, round eyes. "_Go away,"_

"Give me back my sister, you freak!" Dipper hammered on the field, the bright green flashing wildly against the beat of his fists. "Wait… Marcus?" He stopped and leant in, his face the picture of puzzlement.

"_If only…" _The creature met Dippers eyes as it took its hand from Mabel's shoulder and stepped toward him, their two gazes locking together. "_I just took this form for Mabel's sake," _

"Mabel's sake? What are you talking about?!"

"_It's what she wanted more than anything in the world," _The creature replied coldly. _"I made her wish come true. I gave her everything she could ever want. A loving family," _It half-sneered at him, watching the young man's face turn scarlet with rage.

"SHE HAS A LOVING FAMILY! GIVE HER BACK!"

The form of Marcus laughed under its breath. "WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAY?" Dipper demanded, his hands curled tightly into fists, his teeth locking together so hard he was sure they would crack.

"_Isn't it obvious? In your language, I'd guess I'm the head honcho,"_ The creature brought Mabel's form closer to it, it's embrace tightening. "_Our little mother here has more chance of forgetting everything she ever knew if I was around to sweeten the deal. Love of her life, the babies she craves more than anything? Of course they'll go missing as times goes on, but she'll get over it. They always do,"_

Dipper inhaled at this and pressed his nose further into the field, his eyes clouding over with murderous rage. He roared and beat his hands against the field, clawing at it with desperate hands. It was then that the idea flashed into his mind.

"HEY! YOU THERE! PRETEND-MARCUS!" He bellowed against the field at the form, who turned back toward him, a look of bored amusement spread thinly across its features. "YEAH! YOU! I know you can hear me! What say you and I fight for her?"

The creature pondered this as it held the frightened figure of Mabel close to it. The small woman had spent most of the exchange between the two holding onto its arm, taking small peeps at the strange, very angry looking young man that thundered outside their protective bubble. She was shaking, it could feel that. She was a fantastic host, perfect for taking care of the stolen children who slept so soundly beside the crackling fire. She had been picked, not just for the desperate need for a child she was feeling, but the vulnerability of her mind. They had been watching her for a while since arriving at the forest, and had picked up on her open attitude to life. She so naturally took things in her stride, facing many obstacles with a smile on her face. She could take a direct insult and still smile about something her pupils had done the day before. However, her growing loneliness and concern for her family had been growing. Her Great Uncle's health, her brother's increasing unhappiness, the man she loved was without a doubt screwing around behind her back. It made her crave love, desire affection and yearn for attention. All they had to do was give her an illusion, and she was putty in their hands.

The colony couldn't ask for a better host for their raid on the town of Gravity Falls. But if she remembered her twin- that could spell disaster for them. She would take the children and return to the town, alerting everyone in the process.

Without the children, they would starve.

The leader clicked its fingers, and the field dissipated into a million green lights beneath Dipper's fingers. They fluttered around him, their tiny wings buzzing not unlike a swarm of hornets as they rose. Dipper stepped back in surprise and awe, his heart hammering in his chest like a bird in a dropped cage. Every nerve in his body screamed "RUN" and "DEATH" as he stared at the rising cloud of buzzing creatures, now flocking dangerously around their leader.

"_You want to fight for her then?" _the figure of Marcus grinned savagely as he took the woman into his arms, pointing her body toward Dipper. It leaned in, gently pulling a lock of hair away from her ear, and whispered quietly to her, his features twisted into a very convincing look of loving concern.

Dipper leaned toward them, straining to listen, but as the figure finished his message to Mabel and stepped back, Dipper gasped in horror at the sight of his beautiful twin. Her eyes flashed murderously at him, her teeth bared in an almost animalistic snarl. She stepped toward him, and he could see her whole body was tensed up, prepared for the destruction she would wreak. All Dipper could muster was a petrified squeak as this creature advanced upon him, breaking his heart at the awful sight.

"_Fight her first,"_


	9. Run

**Hi guys! Thanks for being patient while I wrote this up. Uni work, illustration work and clients have kinda stolen my life, and any other time I have left over I like to remind myself that I do in fact have a social life! But I had a lazy Sunday and here is the next chapter! As always, if you enjoyed, review as it's always awesome hearing from you all.**

**And as always, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"M-Mabel… Come on, it's me! Don't you recognise me?" Dipper laughed nervously, saliva catching in his throat as he backed away, sticks cracking like tiny bones beneath his boots. His twin advanced further toward him, her eyes wide with anger, her small delicate hands balled into tense fists as a low growl rumbled from her throat.

"Mabel, it's your brother! Your twin!" Dipper gulped, a sour feeling rising in his chest as his back hit a tree, the bark cruelly digging into his spine and scratching his already sore skin. He raised his hands before him protectively, ready to stop the possessed woman as she prowled before him, the anger in her eyes akin to a wild animal. "Please!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears. With a primal scream, she launched herself onto him, fists flailing, fingers scratching, grabbing and pulling at his hair. _"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!_" Dipper picked out from the intelligible growls and screeches that foamed from her mouth. _"I WON'T LET YOU!"_

Tears pricked behind his eyelids in pain as Dipper grabbed his twin's wrists firmly, holding them with considerable force by her side, only to feel her teeth sinking deep into the exposed flesh of his arm. He yelped in pain, a bead of blood dribbling out from the new wound that decorated his forearm, and he released her as he cradled his injured limb, scrabbling out from beneath her. The pines of the forest floor prickled threateningly into his flesh, scratching him as though the spirits of the forest themselves were fighting with his sister. Attempting to hold him.

_To kill him_.

Dipper found himself running from the scene, cradling his arm and yelling loudly for Soos and Grunkle Stan to come for him, praying that he was running in the right direction. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of his sister frantically running after him, her breathing ragged as she sprinted behind. He called for his Grunkle, and as if his prayers had been answered, Dipper's body quickly found metal. Wheezing, Dipper looked up, his ears pricked and his eyes wide with fear.

"Did you find her?" The old man looked him over with a scrupulous eye. "What happened to you, kid?"

"I definitely found her," Dipper gurgled, spitting a glob of saliva and blood onto the floor beside the truck. He slid down the cool metal, clutching his forearm with a vice like grip, landing weakly onto his knees. His heart hammered in his chest, the trees above him beginning to circle like some macabre merry-go-round. He was finally succumbing to the stresses and repeated injuries of the day.

"Whoa, DUDE!" A second voice burst through the fog of Dipper's mind, followed by a banshee-like screech, mixed horribly in with the snaps and shuffling sounds of a struggle. His eyes snapped open, facing the scene before him with a mix of horror and pity.

"HAMBONE! Mabel! Stop it! AAAOW!" Soos grunted, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Dipper's pursuer. She growled wildly, her soft brown hair tangled and her teeth gnashing, her delicate fingers scratching at the man's arms, leaving long red trails dragged across his skin. Soos gulped and winced in pain, but bravely held her tighter than ever to him, restraining her as best he could.

"Mabel! It's us! Stop fighting us, we're trying to help!" Dipper struggled to his feet, the figure of his sister struggling pitifully in the stronger figure's embrace.

_"You'll hurt them… You'll hurt them…"_ She gurgled, looking up at his with those eyes. It seemed she was getting fatigued, her breathing slowing as her struggles slowed to a twitch.

"Careful there, slick," Grunkle Stan hobbled up to face his niece, looking over her with interest. "Eeesh, this is pretty odd. What on earth happened in there?"

_"My family… you'll hurt my family…_" She wheezed as a tear trickled down her cheek, her usual healthy glow lost in the sickly white of her skin._ "I won't let you… hurt my family…"_

Dipper hobbled over to the pair, Soos looking him over with concern. "Dude, you're pretty jacked up right now. Are you sure you wanna get close?"

Dipper nodded, his brow furrowed and eyes intense. "Let her go, Soos,"

"What? She'll like, kill you or something,"

"Let her go. It's okay,"

Soos nodded and hesitantly loosened his grip, allowing the woman to slump forward onto her knees, her weak body a mere shadow of the banshee she had been a few moments ago. She looked up at his with those possessed eyes, her own warm chocolate brown ones hidden somewhere behind the crazed blue puddles of light. Dipper dropped to his knees, taking his sister's head in his hands, gently bringing her face up to face him. She looked strangely young as he did so, reminding him starkly of that first summer they had spent in the small Oregon town.

"Mabel, it's me," He implored. "You know me. We're the same, you and me. You wouldn't hurt anybody if you knew what you were doing. Would I?"

The girl gurgled in his hands, her breathing ragged.

"Mabel. I know you know who I am. That thing in the forest is not your family and those children are not yours. We have to give them back to their families,"

Mabel whined a little, shaking her head.

"You have a family, sis," He brushed a tangle out from her face, stuck to her skin by a thin film of sweat. "Me and Grunkle Stan and Soos… we all love you so, so much. Come back to us… please,"

The girl stopped struggling as she looked up into the face of the man holding her. His name… his eyes, his cheeks, that worried face he always pulled when she did something strange, the way his eyebrows knitted together when he was concerned... she blinked, squinting her eyes as hard as she could, shaking her head as her thoughts raced.

"Dipper?" She finally, and quietly lisped, her eyes sparkling with tears as she opened them and gazed into her brother's familiar visage. "What's…"

Her questions didn't finish. Arms stopped her speaking mid-sentence, the all-too familiar scent of her twin overcoming her as she buried herself into the embrace, snuggling into the soft material of his shirt. The two stayed that way for a few seconds, his injured arms warm around her small body as she realised all too quickly how cold it was and how little clothing she was wearing. They laughed as they rocked back and forward together, grasping hold of eachother's clothing as they wallowed in the relief that washed over them.

"Pat, Pat," They said simultaneously as they pulled apart, both wearing goofy smiles and with tears streaming unceremoniously from their now matching sienna eyes. It was then she felt warm fleece surrounding her, and realised a coat was now wrapped gently around her nightdress-clad shoulders, the heavy material rich with another familiar scent.

"Grunkle Stan!" She looked up at the old man gratefully, a bright grin pulling at her flushed cheeks in happiness and relief.

"Hey kid, thought you'd appreciate this," The old man gruffed, his own brown eyes twinkling at her. "Didn't think you'd pull through for a few moments,"

"Yeah!" Soos spoke up to the three. "Dipper was pretty cool, back there!" He looked closer in towards the young man, his eyes scanning his face in interest. "You're pretty messed up there, Dude. Gonna hurt in the morning,"

"I'm fine, Soos," Dipper smiled, despite the throbbing that spread through his sapped body. "Wait… where'd that thing go?"

"What thing?" Mabel cocked her head to one side inquisitively.

"Back In the forest Mabel, with the kids. It was controlling you, and made itself look like your ex so you'd do what it wanted. Where did it go?"

"You mean that… Marcus?" Mabel choked in surprise, staring directly behind him as though she were looking into the jaws of hell itself.

Dipper span around, his eyes racing to the spot where his sister was looking at, her features full of horror and her eyes wide with shock. She pointed to where a figure stood, the very presence of it seeming to reflect sickness and destruction. The figure that had once reflected the body of the man she had been with was now half-formed, its eyes bright with the same glowing blue that had burst from her own just moments before. Its head was held at an unnatural angle, the flesh torn and where exposed muscle and veins on a human would be exposed, bright blue seeped through. Its arms were unnaturally long, one dragging uselessly behind it as it shuffled toward the group, the other holding onto a nearby tree for support. A cloud of green buzzed menacingly behind the demonic figure, illuminating them with a sickening emerald glow.

"Dude, that's just freaky," Soos mumbled as he took a step back from the monstrous being.

_"Mabel, where did you go? Your babies need you,"_ the atrocious being rasped as it advanced._ "Why are you with these horrible people?"_

Mabel whimpered as she stood, her tattered blue nightdress fluttering at her exposed knees. "They're not the horrible people… you're the horrible one,"

_"That hurt me, Mabel,"_ The creature continued to hobble toward them. _"That hurt me real bad. I guess you just don't love your family,"_

"You are NOT my family!" She whimpered behind the strong façade, facing the creature. "Where are the children?"

The creature smiled cruelly, the final resemblances to Marcus dissolving slowly in a sea of bright blue. Eyes blinked behind the luminescent sea of blue as it arched over her menacingly.

_"Wouldn't you like to know?_" It grinned maliciously as it inspected her form._ "It seems your dear, sweet brother has brought your memory back. The little shit,"_

Dipper shot to his feet at the mention of his name, facing the creature._ "I think we had a deal, Dippy,"_ The creature turned toward the young man, whose fingers were buried in his shirt._ "Come on then… fight me,"_

Dipper leant down and picked up a rock, throwing it at the creature as hard as he could, soaring through its ethereal body, giggling almost childishly as it clattered against the bark of a pine tree, landing uselessly on the floor.

"Run," Dipper croaked at the family behind him as they scrambled into the truck, the engine already revving desperately as it geared itself to escape. "RUN!"


End file.
